


Tells

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Doc is studying his opponent.<br/>Disclaimer:  I no more own any of this than I do a Lexus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tells

Ike Clanton’s nose is red, like a ripe cherry, ready to be picked. The whites of his eyes are nearly the same color, the blood vessels swollen from drinking. His hands tremble around his cards, a pesty problem, but Ike isn’t likely to drop his guard enough to let you see his hand. 

You’re not worried about it. Ike has enough tells you don’t need to see his cards. You pour yourself another drink, swirling the bourbon around in your cup before tipping it into your mouth. “Well, Ike,” you say, and fan your cards on the table. “I believe I’ve won again.” 

His nose glows even bright red, the shade sweeping out to color his face and you smile at his rage. Someday, you’re sure, you, or Wyatt, or one of his brothers will shoot Ike. But not yet. Not while you can still make money off of him.


End file.
